Sin brillo, Ni color
by Cristin Charlote
Summary: Llore amargamente. La niñez y adolescencia entre burlas y tristeza...Golpe tras golpe quebrándome lenta y dolorosamente. Hasta el día de hoy. SasuSaku.


**La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**.**_

**Sin brillo, Ni color**

**.**

**.**

Llore amargamente. La niñez y adolescencia entre burlas y tristeza...

Golpe tras golpe quebrándome lenta y dolorosamente.

Hasta el día de hoy.

De rodillas desplomada sobre el suelo polvoroso, marcando gotitas saladas en ella.

Voces proclamaban, débil. Humillante, siseaban.

Miradas despreciables recibía a cada paso.

Unos rostros familiares con desdén observaban mi tortura, palabras con desprecio salieron de ellos.

Ladee mi cabeza y a lo lejos distinguí dos parejas. Eran ellos. Mis nombrados amigos. Asquerosidad y repudio nombraban sus ojos.

Los ojos azules zafiros de mi casi hermano que un día me miraron con amor ahora me observaban con repulsión, sujetando fuertemente de la mano a una pelinegra, compañera de equipos que con sus ojos perlas me miraban con lamento, a lados de ellos estaban ELLOS; mi mejor amiga/rival que sonriendo con superioridad, jaló de la camiseta de un moreno besándolo con lujuria, el cual respondió gustoso.

Escuche algo romperse y estaba segura que fue otro trozo de mi mal trecho corazón.

Los ojos azabache; que un día se confesaron curando cada centímetro de mi estropeado corazón con caricias y sonrisas para después despostillar en lo más profundo de mi ser; sin dejarme de verme con desdén, sonrió de medio lado entre el beso, al igual que la rubia sonrió triunfante ante mi reacción.

Baje mi mirada, gotas saladas mojaban el camino.

Faltaba poco por llegar al final del trayecto, pero fue interrumpido por la imponente presencia de mis sensei's; Senju Tsunade y Hatake Kakashi.

-Sensei's.-murmure con una sonrisa, recibiendo una sonora cachetada partiendo mi labio inferior, un hilo de sangre resbaló por mi barbilla.

Burlas se escucharon tras de mí.

-me vergüenzas llamándome sensei suena repulsivo en tus labios.- objeto Tsunade.

Sonreí, sin inmutarme en lo absoluto, recibiendo otro golpe en la boca del estómago, salpicando sangre en el proceso dejándome caer rodillas, ajeno a un golpe de mejilla que me hizo caer de lado en el pavimento.

Vi borroso por la sangre que brotaba de mi ceja derecha.

-levante escoria.- le escuche, agarrándome de los pelos, levantándose, sentí mi cuerpo pesado.

-Kakashi-sensei.-susurre regalándole una sonrisa, tiro de mi pelo con fuerza. Al segundo me callo agua helada sobre mi maltrecho cuerpo, reacción que ahogue un grito respirando continuo.

-quedas desterrada al igual que tu familia. No pisaras, no miras Konoha, basura no queremos. Desperdicios menos.

!Qué esperas lárgate!.- y con eso finalizo la Hokage.

Alaridos y vulgaridades no se hicieron esperar, tirando piedras que raspaban o chocaban mí, ya de por sí, maltratado cuerpo.

Sentí como Kakashi, que todavía agarraba mi cabello, tiro de ellos hacia atrás para después lanzarme con fuerza hacia la puerta principal con unos metros afuera de ella. En verdad nunca sentí el dolor al ser lanzada contra el duro suelo, de seguro por lo cansado que se sentía mi cuerpo.

Me levante lentamente, tambaleante.

Mire mi cuerpo. Sorprendida.

Poseía marcas profundas al rojo vivo. No había parte de mi piel que no estuviera cortada. Mi ropa polvorienta y mal rota, solo trapos que cubrían lo íntimo, con manchas de sangre seca a sangre recién. Asimismo estaba descalza y podía sentir como la tierra raspaba las llagas de mis pies.

Quise darles mis únicas sinceras sonrisas, así que me volteé con mis músculos contraídos, sacudiéndome un poco la tierra y limpiándome los rastros de llanto sobre mi cara y sonríe.

-por todas las cosas que compartí; preocupación, consejos, enseñanzas, por esas sonrisas, de alegría, que es amar y no ser correspondido; coraje, fulgor, tristeza, desamor, por eso mínimos detalles...

...aun si fueron falsos.

Yo, lo guardaré aquí.

Porque el corazón de cada uno de nosotros es un mar de tesoros. Y en unos de estos cofres, estarán ustedes, mis seres queridos.

Gracias por eso, gracias por todo.

Finalicé dándome la vuelta y poniéndome de brazos cruzados hacia atrás, camine sin ningún apuro.

Pude oír como las puertas de lo que fue y seguirá siendo mi aldea, se cerraban.

.

.

.

Tras esa enorme puerta, todos miraban perplejos un punto perdido.

Después de todo lo que hicieron, dejándole a la buena de Dios, golpeándola, maltratándola, insultándola... ¿Ella los perdonaba? ...así de fácil.

Entonces cayeron en cuenta.

Sonrisas cálidas se dibujaron; traerla de vuelta con ellos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada; tristeza y arrepentimiento en los más allegados; sería muy humillante para ella más de lo que ya estaba, pero..; orgullo y esperanzas en personajes nombrables; ...para ella no sería humillación, si no, coraje, fortaleza, valentía, agallas… ¡ Ella los perdono!; Y amor en un par de ojos ónice; ya era tarde, muy tarde.

Ella: Era, es y seguirá siendo, Su Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada incorporándose sobre el cómodo sofá, respirando agitada sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y con un extraño sentimiento al tener presente el reciente suceso, miro su piel verificando si poseía alguna marca, no había nada, su ropa seguía intacta y estaba en su casa protegida y cómoda. Soltó un suspiro, echándose de nuevo sobre el cojín mirando el techo en un punto perdido.

-solo era un sueño.-musito todavía contrariada.- parecía tan real.- la escena del beso apareció. Sintió un hueco en su estómago.- Sasuke-kun…

-Sakura…

Llamo voz muy conocida; varonil y suave. Camino hasta ella al no sentir respuesta de esta. Mirándola con intensidad. Sakura bajo su mirada, cruzándola con la de Sasuke. Pasaron segundos que para ella fueron minutos. Regresó a mirar el techo.

-tuve…un.-se cortó ella misma soltando una débil carcajada.- un sueño muy….¿sentimental?

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

-¿sentimental?.-repitió extraño. Alzando las piernas de ella para sentarse y poniendo sus pies sobre los muslos de él. Sasuke al ver la mirada indescifrable de la chica, agrego.-¿cuéntamela y sabremos si es sentimental o peculiar? Solo espero que no tengas esos extraños sueños donde el dobe se caza con un tazón de ramen y este en su luna de miel se lo come quedando viudo en menos de lo que resta la noche.

Sakura alzo una ceja con extrañeza.- de que mierda hablan Naruto y tu cuando están solos. No me imagino cuando están con los chicos en el bar. Menos con Kakashi. Sasuke, solo espero que no se te pegue lo idiota.- mirando al Uchiha como si fuera un perrito abandonado en la calle.

Sasuke la miro ofendido.-ni en un millón de años ese dobe me pasara su estupidez, es más el único idiota que ha de salir a de ser su hijo. Pobre Hinata.- lamento Sasuke como si esta ya estuviera muerta.

¡Sasuke-Teme!

La cara de Sasuke se contrajo, no hacía falta mirar para saber quién era, tan lindo que estaba su día, con su Sakura a su lado.-que quieres usuratonkachi.-siseo, dando al rubio una irritada mirada. El rubio ni se inmuto.

-¡Teme! ¡Kakashi-sensei y obachan..-una canasta le cayó de lleno en la cabeza al rubio.- Tsunade organizaron una reunión con los otros equipos. Va a estar divertido Sakura-chan.

-¿Y quién te dijo que Sakura va ir? Este día la pasara conmigo, dobe.-comunico Sasuke, que le hacía de la mano echándole de la casa.

-todos los días pasa contigo, teme.-acuso Naruto señalándole con el dedo.

-¡Frentona, mueve tu gordo culo hacia la salida, nada en este mundo estropeara el picnic! ¡Me costó mucho trabajo convencer a Sai, para que tu no quieres ir!.-grito Ino desde afuera de la casa. Seguido de la típica palabra de Shikamaru y la voz de su novia.

Sakura miro hacia la ventana por donde su rubio amigo entro. Viendo a Kakashi-sensei con su típico librito, a Tsunade-sama con una botella de sake junto Shizune que cargaba al cerdito, a Ino junto a Sai que cargaba dos canastas, a Shikamaru y su novia Temari, a Hinata con una canasta, Kiba con Akamaru y Shino conversando con Chouji.

El rostro del rubio se interpuso.

-vamos Sakura-chan si no vas nos sentiremos incompletos.-dijo el rubio con un puchero mirando con sus zafiros a la pelirosada.- no será lo mismo si Sakura-chan no va.-regalándole una cálida sonrisa. Sakura no supo porque pero tubo ganas de llorar.

-teme, deja de ser posesivo.- reto Naruto al sentir la pesada mirada del Uchiha sobre él.

-solo cuido lo que es mío.- con posesividad abrazo a la Sakura.

-¡teme celoso!

-¡usuratonkachi!

Sakura sonrió, ese sueño estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

Jajja esos manes siempre peleándose, pobre saku aguantando a esos canijos.

Pues un día estaba desparramada en el mueble comiendo palomitas mirando a la nada, aburrida, en eso un rayito cruzo mi cabecita. Y pum! Ya estaba haciendo el fic.

Al principio es un poco confuso por como tratan a Sakura, pero después explica todo.

Aunque a Sakura algunas veces la toman como débil. Pero después toma fuerzas y le da con todo. Mostrando que no es la débil niña que conocieron. XD

Jejeje gracias por leer. Los quiero.

**Reviews**


End file.
